


Poker Face

by Laur



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M, PWP, Sarek knows what's up, basically 2k of Jim being a horny brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laur/pseuds/Laur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tests Spock's poker face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

Spock entered his quarters first, back straight despite the slight muscle exhaustion he was experiencing, closely followed by Jim. The Human was still slightly damp and flushed from their post-workout water shower, and Spock admitted to finding the sight distracting. Their sparring had been aggressive, and Spock still felt a residual excitement, his heightened senses alert and quivering with anticipation. 

Behind closed doors, propriety was less of an issue for the couple, but Spock did not immediately move to Jim. Instead he waited to see what Jim would do, sensing that their thoughts were similar in nature but also knowing that Jim was likely sore from exercise. He watched as Jim walked past him to Spock’s bed, where he collapsed with a groan.

“I don’t know how you’re still standing. I mean, I know _you_ kicked _my_ ass, but it must have taken _some_ effort on your part.” 

Jim would have at least two significant bruises, one on his left thigh and one on his upper right arm. Spock looked forward to observing the evolution of the small wounds as they appeared and healed. 

“With my Vulcan genetics, my body is simply –”

“Super badass, I know.” Jim lifted his head so he could run his gaze up and down Spock’s figure, as though he were tracing the thicker-than-human bones and denser muscles with his eyes. 

Spock was always affected when those piercingly blue eyes were focused so intently on him. 

“It also makes you literally thick-skulled,” Jim grinned. 

Spock emphatically did not roll his eyes. Turning away, he moved to his personal computer terminal, where the notification light was blinking. 

“Where are you going?” Jim complained. “I’m all spread out and ready on your bed.”

“I have a missed communication from my father. I will respond quickly while you recuperate, as you apparently need to.” 

“I can recuperate with you on top of me,” Jim countered.

“Then I am teaching you patience.”

Jim sighed loudly.

“Be silent, please.”

Sarek’s face appeared on-screen. 

“Spock,” he greeted, raising his hand in the ta’al.

“Father.” Spock returned the salute. “I apologize for missing your call.”

“There is no need for apologies,” Sarek replied. “I am aware that your position involves many responsibilities and little free time.”

Spock inclined his head. “What is the purpose of your call?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Spock watched as Jim got up and approached him. 

“I wish to pass on the congratulations of the elders and of myself for your contribution to the power plant in uzh-ha-kel. There will be an opening ceremony…”

Crouching suddenly, Jim crawled under Spock’s desk and insinuated himself between Spock’s knees. He placed one hand on each knee, stroking with his thumbs in a way that threatened to send a shiver down Spock’s spine. Face blank and eyes firmly focused on his father’s image, he firmly gripped Jim’s hands to remove them. 

Unfortunately, Jim’s mental presence was as bright and vivacious as his physical one, and the moment their skin met, Jim’s mind blasted his with lust. Graphic and detailed, images and almost-sensations swirled through their shared consciousness: hot breath on Spock’s neck, wet suction on his penis, writhing weight on his body. 

He must have reacted somehow, because Sarek’s words, which Spock was admittedly having some difficulty following, cut off suddenly. 

“Are you well, Spock?”

Spock quickly released Jim’s hands, which immediately returned to his thighs. He took a quick breath to steady himself. “Yes. I am merely fatigued.”

Though his expression did not change more than a slight tightening of the lips, Spock got the impression that his father disapproved of something – likely of Spock’s inattention. 

“I do not believe I will be able to attend the ceremony,” Spock said evenly, attempting not to tense as Jim’s hands progressed steadily towards his hips.

“I had suspected as much,” Sarek admitted. “There will, however, be a live transmission of the event.”

Spock nodded, swallowing as Jim began stroking his thumbs across Spock’s upper thighs. “I will discuss rearranging the shift schedule with the captain in order to guarantee a period of personal time for the ceremony.”

“Jim Kirk is well?” His father was aware of the sexual and romantic relationship Spock shared with his captain, though his opinion on the matter was ambiguous to Spock. 

A spark of amusement flared from Jim, and he imagined pushing up into the vid frame to greet Sarek himself. Deeply unamused and slightly horrified, Spock placed a firm hand on Jim’s head to keep him subdued. In retaliation, Jim gripped Spock’s wrist and sucked his first two fingers into his mouth. Spock’s usual iron-clad control was tenuous at best when faced with Jim’s seductions, and he fought hard to keep his breath from hitching and his eyelids from fluttering. His penis was swelling and as Jim’s tongue stroked Spock’s fingerprint, he felt heat rise to his cheeks. This was deeply intimate and inappropriate, and Spock hoped desperately that his blush was not noticeable. 

“He is the same as always – deeply illogical.” He was going for dry but sounded a bit strained instead. 

Sensing Spock’s discomfort and not wishing to embarrass him, Jim let Spock’s fingers fall from his mouth. It was completely illogical that Spock should feel relieved and disappointed at the same time.

Sarek lowered his eyelids in an approximation of a shrug. “He is Human. The path of logic is often obscure for the species.”

Indignation flared from below the desk, and Spock hurried to end the call before Jim forgot himself and began an argument with his father.

“I will see to the schedule. For now I must end this call – I am in need of meditation.”

Sarek tilted his head serenely. “I would ask you to pass my greetings on to your captain, but I sense that that will not be necessary.” Just before the screen went black, Spock thought he saw the corner of his father’s mouth twitch.

For a moment, they were silent, Jim’s hands still gripping his thighs.

“Shit.”

Pushing back abruptly from the desk, Spock watched as Jim nearly fell on his face before gripping the Human’s upper arms and hauling him bodily out from under the table.

“Okay, I didn’t think he’d realize I was there –” Jim began, breaking off with a yelp as Spock dumped him onto the bed. “Sorry if I embarrassed –”

Unwilling to hear it, Spock brought their lips together, kissing Jim with all the urgency and frustration in his body. Such reactions were unbecoming in a Vulcan, but Jim had an uncanny talent at inciting them.

“In my defense,” Jim gasped the second they separated, “It was totally your fault for reacting –” he moaned as Spock’s fingers delved under his shirt. “I thought Vulcans were above such things.”

Pulling Jim up in order to remove his shirt, Spock immediately set to licking and nipping at the exposed skin, perhaps a tad more sharply than usual as evidenced by Jim’s twitch. “While it is true that, under _usual_ circumstances,” Spock muttered against his heaving diaphragm, “a Vulcan should be able to control the arousal response, a situation involving you is almost certainly _unusual_.”

“Are you calling me exceptional?” Jim grinned, lifting his hips to ease the removal of his track bottoms.

“That is not the adjective I would use,” Spock replied dryly, and swallowed him down.

Jim shouted and arched his back immediately, wondrously responsive to the flicking motion against his frenulum that Spock favoured. With one last strong suck, Spock pulled away and stood, Jim watching with blown pupils and pink-flushed skin as Spock stripped efficiently. 

“What adjective would you use then?” Jim continued, unrelenting. “Sexy? Godly? Rakishly good looking?” 

As Spock dragged his eyes over Jim’s naked body, muscles flexing as he panted and squirmed, he admitted, internally, that all of those adjectives were appropriate. Outwardly, he deadpanned, “Out of the two of us, I believe applying such descriptions to you would be a misapplication.” 

Jim snorted a surprised laugh. “Oooh, burn,” he cried obnoxiously, and Spock flipped him onto his stomach. 

The chuckling continued until Spock stretched himself along the length of Jim’s back, his erection, damp with his arousal, nudging Jim’s thigh. At this point, Jim moaned in a way that was very satisfying, lifting his ass up to rub against the Vulcan.

Too aroused and impatient to properly prepare him, Spock simply adjusted his erection to slide between the globes of his mate’s buttocks, pleased when Jim’s legs opened to accommodate him. 

“Thought you wanted to – oh, God, yes, yes,” Jim gasped out, his right hand reaching around to grip Spock’s hip and pull him closer. 

“I find that I lack the patience,” Spock husked, entangling the fingers of their left hands and sliding them sensually against each other.

“Oh, God, that’s so hot,” Jim ground out, breathless. 

Aware of his superior weight, Spock was mindful to brace his knees and free hand against the bed so as not to crush Jim into the mattress. With each thrust, Jim’s hole fluttered against the sensitive skin of Spock’s penis, spurring him on until Jim was forced to brace himself against Spock’s thrusts. Sweat broke out over Jim’s skin as Spock panted hotly against the nape of his neck, the heat of Spock’s body seeping into Jim’s. The way they were positioned, Jim could not manoeuver a hand to touch himself, but through their skin contact Spock could feel that it did not matter. With each of Spock’s thrusts, Jim erection was ground into the mattress, the dull pleasure sharpened by Spock’s firm grip on his hips, by Spock’s low growls in his ear, by Spock’s slick cock sliding between his cheeks. 

Unable to prolong their coupling any longer, Spock pressed his fingers to Jim’s meld points and nearly snarled the appropriate words, lightly joining their minds so that the ecstasy exploded through them both. Jim wailed into the pillow while Spock bit down on Jim’s shoulder, their bodies shuddering as they found their pleasure together.

For several moments afterwards they panted as they recovered, Spock rolling onto one hip to relieve his Human partner of his weight.

“I’m sure,” Jim huffed, “Sulu can cover for you in the labs for an hour tomorrow.” He rolled onto his back to escape the wet spot on his front only to grimace as he found the one on his back. “For the ceremony thing.”

Spock grunted. “You will refrain from sexually harassing me in my father’s presence, in person, over video-call, or otherwise, ever again.”

Jim heaved a put-upon sigh, as if Spock were being difficult. “You’re thinking of it all wrong. It’s a test of your self-control, see? I was doing you a favour – obviously you need more practice with –”

Spock growled and pressed his fingertips very lightly against Jim’s exposed sides. “Jim.”

The Human froze at the warning. “Okay, okay, never again!” he exclaimed, panicked. “I swear, I promise, just, please, for the love of Surak don’t tickle me.”

Confident that Jim would not see, Spock rolled his eyes in exasperation and withdrew his hands, flopping back onto the bed. Instantly, a sticky Jim Kirk draped himself over Spock’s left side, sighing contentedly. They both needed another shower, but it could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!


End file.
